


A Few Years Later

by dropsofjupiter_ficfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropsofjupiter_ficfest/pseuds/dropsofjupiter_ficfest
Summary: JunMyeon and JongDae, who have a past together, see each other again after several years. One is happily single, the other one is happily married.





	A Few Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #75

Minseok could not have picked a worse time to get married. Jongdae knows he's being selfish in thinking this but he can't help it as he stands out in the cold in his fitted black suit. He's happy for his brother, he really is but he would much rather be at home than cater to over three hundred guests on his only day off. 

It had been his own choice to become a lawyer but at eighteen he wasnt made aware of how tough it would be and of all the sacrifices he would have to make just to get a steady income. 

"There you are. Everyone is looking for you inside." Jongdae is brought back to the present by Baekhyun' s voice.

"I doubt anyone other than my mother would be looking for me Baek. I'm not the one getting married" jongdae chuckles as he turns to look at his best friend. 

"Well that's true but it's not your mom that's looking for you. You have friends here too." Jongdae knows Baekhyun has a point and he can't spend the whole of the wedding out here on the balcony, no matter how much he wants to. 

"Also just a heads up. He's here too." That makes Jongdae stop immediately. 

"He?" Jongdae knows exactly baekhyun is talking about but he needs the confirmation. Surely his luck can't be that bad. 

"Junmyeon" 

Oh. He's trying to keep calm, is trying to assure himself that this is fine. Junmyeon being here shouldn't effect him at all but it does because no matter how much he had tried he had never gotten over him. 

"That's fine. Let's go in Baekhyun" 

Baekhyun is looking at him with a worried look but he doesn't need anyone's pity. He's a grown man and he would handle this maturely. 

However things don't really turn out the way he envisions and he finds himself at the bar downing drink after drink while sneaking glances at Junmyeon. He still looks the same, all soft smiles and elegant movements. His Junmyeon.

Except he's not his anymore. It hurts even more to see him engulfed in someone else's arms because jongdae knows that could have been him had he not been so selfish. He can feel bile rising in his throat as he watches on and he decides he's had enough. 

He's striding over to them before he thinks the whole thing through, ignoring Baekhyuns calls. He doesn't know what he wants to say but he knows that this is the only chance he has and he needs to take it. 

But when he's standing right behind them he can't seem to find the words to say. Instead he's just awkwardly clearing his throat to catch their attention and it seems to work as Junmyeon turns around to face him and nothing in the world could have prepared Jongdae for this moment. 

Junmyeon's eyes widen slightly in recognition before he's smiling softly at him again and Jongdae isnt sure how he remains standing. 

"...Jongdae!" Junmyeon surprises jongdae even more as he moves forward to hug him and all he can do is wrap his arms around hesitantly. This feels better than it should and Jongdaehas to remind himself that this doesn't mean anything. At least not to Junmyeon. 

"Hi! How are you? I haven't seen you in so long!" Junmyeon is just as talkative as always and it makes Jongdae smile unconditionally. Junmyeon has moved back to his original position and Jongdae already misses having him near.

"I'm doing about as well as you can with a job that works you to the bone" He isn't sure how he's keeping his composure when he was so close to a breakdown just moments ago but he supposes junmyeon just has a calming presence. 

Junmyeon smiles at him before he remembers to introduce the man next to him as well.

"Oh and this is Minho. My husband." He says turning to smile at the taller man beside him. He's handsome and looks a lot younger than his years. Jongdae can see why Junmyeon is so enamoured with him. 

"And that" Junmyeon says moving aside to point to a baby carrier placed on the table "is our son, Jongin" 

That's something that thows Jongdae off. Junmyeon always wanted kids whereas Jongdae has always been slightly afraid of them. He's gotten his life together and seems to be doing just fine without Jongdae and he can't deny that hurts just a little. 

"Ah you guys dated in College right? He's the same guy?" Minho is questioning Junmyeon, the other getting so visibly flustered. 

"...yeah, we did." Junmyeon is reply after some hesitance looking at Jongdae with a sad smile. He's not sure how much Junmyeon has told him about their relationship but considering Minho hasn't punched him yet he assumes that doesn't know too much. 

"Hey honey so you think I could talk to Jongdae alone for a while? You'll be good with Jongin alone?" 

Jongdae's eyes are widening as soon as he hears this. He isn't ready for this. Isn't ready to face Junmyeon alone but it seems like he has no choice as Junmyeon is soon taking hold of his arm and dragging him away. 

And that's how he finds himself on the same balcony for the second time that day but this time he feels more suffocated as his heart threatens to beat out of his chest. Junmyeon is standing right in front of him and he's imagined this scene so many times in his head but it's definitely not panning out the way he thought. 

"So how have you really been?" Jongdae looks up into Junmyeon's eyes as the other questions him.

"I'm good I guess. I got the job I wanted. It pays well. I'm overworked but this is what I wanted right?" The bitterness in his voice is quite obvious and he can see that it shocks junmyeon as well so he's quick to change the topic. 

"My life hasn't been all that interesting. What about you? You've obviously been busy as a dad" Jongdae smiles as he says that because he knows how much this means to Junmyeon. 

"My life's been surprisingly good. My family is the best thing that has happened to me since...well, you. It wasn't always like this though because I was broken for a long time." 

Jongdae assumes they would talk about this because junmyeon never got any form of closure but he didn't expect Junmyeon to be so blunt. The guilt of all pain he caused the man coming back to him. 

"I met Minho through work and we were friends for a long time before I gave him a chance because I didn't want to jump into something and have a repeat of last time." 

He's tearing up now. So maybe he wasn't as unbothered as jongdae had initially assumed. However Jongdae can't help himself as he thinks back on how he told Junmyeon to wait for him when he went off to law school. How Junmyeon promised him that he was the only for him. But now he's already with another man and Jongdae's been forgotten. 

"Why didn't you wait for me?" He's asking Junmyeon before he can stop himself and the older is turning his head to look at him with the teary eyes.

"I did wait for you Jongdae. I waited three fucking years for you but you never came back. Never called or wrote. You made me feel like a burden and I hated that." He's aggressively wiping at his tears now, not wanting to show jongdae such a vulnerable side of himself. "You left me to achieve your own goal. You didn't even consider the possibility of making this relationship work and that's what hurts the most. So you don't get to say that to me and you don't get to be upset" 

Jongdae only stares at Junmyeon as he refuses to make eye contact. He knows he'd messed up when he left Junmyeon and he remembers that day clearly. He remembers how Junmyeon had cried and begged him not to end things. How he'd tried to assure him that they could get through this too, distance meant nothing. But Jongdae was young and naive and he believed that he had done what was best for the both of them. Now that's what he regrets the most. 

"I wanted to come back to you. I missed you every single day I was there but Junmyeon I wanted to be something before I could have you forever. Long distance never works out and I didn't want to lose you because of it. I wanted to come back and ask you to marry me because I loved you. I still love you but you've already moved on. That's what hurts me, the fact that I lost the one good thing in my life."

They're both crying by now and it's unfortunate that they had to meet at this occassion. That they're crying over what could be been while two people celebrate their future together. 

"I'm sorry. I really am" that's all that jongdae can say now because nothing can make up for the pain junmyeon has been through. 

He expects Junmyeon to be angry at him. To tell him just how much of an asshole he is but instead Junmyeon only wraps his arms around him, tucking his head into the crook of his neck. 

"I'm not saying I've forgiven you completely but it won't be so bad to have you back in my life because believe it or not you still mean a lot to me."

Junmyeon obviously means that he wants them to be friends which is almost laughable but he'll take what he can get. Kissing the top of his head as he apologises repeatedly. It's not enough to mend their hearts and it doesn't make their relationship any better but it's a step in the right direction. 

Jongdae smiles at Junmyeon once they're both calmed down.

"So is Jongin as cute as you or does he take on his other dad?"

Junmyeon shoves him lightly, smiling right back. 

"How about you come and meet him properly" he says as they make their way inside again.


End file.
